


Surrender

by Phybiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phybiel/pseuds/Phybiel
Summary: Dean has strained his back and Sam wants to help.





	Surrender

_Hey everyone. Before I start I have to make something clear. English is not my mothertongue, so I hope there aren’t too many mistakes or wrong words or bad grammar. Maybe you can enjoy the story anyway. If you have time please let me know what you were thinking. Thank you. My mothertongue is German by the way. In case you were wondering._

_  
Fun fact: As you probably already know Jared Padalecki plays Dean Forester in Gilmore Girls. But did you know that in German Dean Winchester has the same voice as Jess Mariano from Gilmore Girls? He is his rival for the love of the girl he likes in that show. I think it's pretty funny._

 

Sam and Dean were sitting in the library of the bunker. Sam was still archiving the books of the men of letters and Dean was taking apart the weapons in order to clean them. As he was putting them back together he jumped in his chair because a sudden pain shot through his back and he hissed. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Sam looking up. “Everything alright, Dean?”, he sounded startled. Dean nodded and looked at him. “I’ll be fine in a moment.” He moved carefully and gritted his teeth. He seemed to have strained his back somehow. Sam looked at him dubiously, but he started working again as Dean continued to put the weapons back together.

As soon as he was finished with that he stood up because he wanted to eat something. The pain was still there and he groaned while putting a hand on his back. “Alright. That’s it.”, he heared Sam say and looked at him. His brother pushed back his chair and turned to him. “You sprained your back, didn’t you? Let me help you.”, “I just need a hot shower. It’ll be fine. Stop mothering me.”, “Don’t be so stubborn! I’m seeing that you are in pain. Just fucking lay on your bed and let me give you a massage. It will not getting better with hot water.”

Dean sighed. “Fine!”, he growled and went to his room as gracefully as possible. There he sat on his bed and waited for Sam who came after him shortly, a lotion in his hand. Dean pulled off his shirt and layed on his stomach. The matress dipped as Sam kneeled beside him. Something cold dropped on his back and he hissed. “Cold!”, he complained and Sam chuckled. “Sorry.” He didn’t believe him that he was sorry. Then Sam’s hands touched him and he tried to relax into the touch.

At first he just spread the lotion. Then he began massaging his neck and went further down. Somewhere in the middle of his back it was getting to uncomfortable massaging in this position so he straddled Deans legs instead before continuing massaging. Dean didn’t say anything. Soon he arrived at the lower back where the pain was the worst. There he worked on the muscles and Dean bit his teeth against the pain. Slowly it was getting better and he started to relax. It was nice getting a massage from his brother. Probably too nice. His body reacted in a certain way and his jeans were getting way too tight. As his muscles relaxed he couldn’t help to moan with satisfaction and he gasped startled. Sam stopped massaging shortly but then he continued and he sighed in relieve.

His hands were going further down until they reached his waistband. Sam was letting his fingers glide under it and started massaging him there. Dean bit on his lips. That felt damn good and he was very excited. He moved his hips carefully to try to relieve some of the pressure in his pants. As Sam moved as well he felt that his brother was hard. Then he heard him moaning softly and his fingers pressed harder into his skin. “Dean...”, he murmured. Dean closed his eyes and ignored the inner screaming how wrong this was as he pressed his ass against Sam and rubbed lightly against him. Sam gasped and pulled his hands out of Dean’s trousers. Before Dean could panic he motioned for him to turn around. For a moment they looked at each other and then Sam was leaning over him, supporting himself with his forearms on either side of his head and Dean wrapped his legs around him before he layed his hand in Sam’s neck to pull him into a kiss.

It was like they had always done that with each other. It felt strangely familiar. He pushed Sam’s shirt up until Sam pulled it off and then they kissed each other again. Dean caressed Sam’s tongue with his and they started rocking against each other which made them groan into the kiss.

He let his hands slide down Sam’s back letting his fingernails scratch him a bit and Sam moaned. Dean smiled into the kiss. He seemed to like a little pain. Then he laid his hands on the ass of his brother and pressed him against himself. Sam answered by biting his neck and pressing his fingers in Deans hips and he moaned because of the bite. He himself was _definitely_ into it. The passion between them rocketed and the rubbing went more and more demanding. Dean let his hands glide under Sam’s Jeans and clawed into the skin under it. Later there would probably be imprints from his fingernails. Sam cried out and he felt his cock pulsing against his own. That feeling and Sam biting hard into his shoulder did it for him and he came into his trousers. “Fuck!”, he groaned. That was the best orgasm in a long time.

For a moment, both were breathing heavily. Then Sam moved and rolled off Dean until he laid on his back beside him. Dean laid his arm over his eyes. As good as it had felt, it should never have happened. He sat up turning his back to Sam. He felt him moving behind him, but he didn’t turn around. Instead he took his shirt and put it on again.

“Dean.”, he heard his brother say. He sighed. “Thank’s for the massage. It’s better now.” He stood up wanting to go to take a shower but Sams hand on his forearm stopped him. “Look at me.”, Sam pleaded and he braced himself before turning to look at him. “Let me go, Sam.” His brother looked at him with puppy eyes. Damn. He really had a weakness for that. He ran his hand through his hair and closed his eyes for a moment. Then he sat back down. “We shouldn’t have done that. That was wrong.” Sam nodded. Then he moved to sit beside Dean. “I know. But... I really don’t care. We are going to hell anyway.”, “Sam...”, he murmured and furrowed his brows as Sam was leaning in his direction, but he stayed. He closed his eyes as Sam was leaning his forehead against his own. He could feel the breath of his brother against his lips and then Sam closed the distance between them.

That kiss had nothing from the passion of before. It was chaste and seeking and made their blood rising into their cheeks. Against better knowledge he kissed him back and after a while they parted. Dean leaned his forehead against Sam’s wide shoulder and sighed. They went silent. But somehow everything was clear.


End file.
